The Royal Union
The Royal Union (sometimes commonly referred to as "The Union") is a national guild created by Jeremiah Garland and Joshua "Captain Josh" Pond. The guild was founded July 19, 1722. The guild is based off of a country created by Captain Josh, called the United Union, and also serves as the primary government of the country. The East India Uni on (EIU), founded by Garland, is the official economy agency of the guild. ''THIS GUILD HAS BEEN DESCEASED'' History The guild was officially founded July 19, 1722, around 5:30 P.M. During the previous week, Garland and Josh had attempted to start another guild (with Captain Josh as the guildmaster), but that guild was soon destroyed by a spy (name withdrawn). Following the return of Captain Leon to the EITC (and Lord Davy Menace to the game) on July 19, both Garland and Josh wished to return to the EITC. However, after a brief hour in Brawlmartin's Company Guard, the two decided the EITC was under too much chaos at the moment, because of all the excitement caused by Leon and Menace's return, as well as the death of Sir Carlos Clemente, and The Paradox. Saddened by the failure of his guild, Josh was considering leaving the game for good, but Garland persuaded him into giving the guild one more shot. Josh agreed, and the two founded the Royal Union, this time, with Garland as guildmaster for awhile Leadership Guildmaster - '''Captain Josh; King Of The United Union, Commander-in-Chief of Union Army, Governor of Galaira '''Co. Guildmaster - Lord Jeremiah Garland; Chairman of the East India Union, Royal Diplomat of England, Governor of Savica Third-In-Command '''- James Dreadhawk; Secretary of the House, Representitive of England, Governor of Monada Board of Officers The Board of Officers are the highest officers of the guild (including the GM). They collaborate to agree on the guild's laws, policies, etc. They are the main leaders of the guild and of the highest rank. Here are all current members of the Board of Officers: Captain Josh - Chairman of the Board Lord Jeremiah Garland - Co. Chairman of the Board James Dreadhawk - Member of the Board Solomon Singedmorrigan - Member of the Board Lee Knite - Member of the Board Darkblade - Member of the Board Zoye the Tough - Member of the Board Billy Bladebreaker - Member of the Board United Union The Royal Union is a national guild, much similar to The Paradox. In saying this, the Union is neither EITC nor Pirate, but rather follows certain countries (as The Paradox followed Spain and Russia, among others). The two primary countries of the Royal Union is England (represented by Garland), but mostly the United Union, a fictious country created by Captain Josh. For more info on the United Union, click on the link below: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_United_Union East India Union (EIU) The East India Union is a Royal Trade Agency founded and controlled by Chairman . The EIU, although British, is the official trade agency of the United Union, much how the EITC is of England. The EIU is also the primary source of the country's economy (as the country is mercantilistic, rather than captilist). Royal Union Media Royal Union News Center The Royal Union News Center (RUNC) brings to you all the news occuring in the guild! We report monthly, weekly, and daily! '''News this Month: *The Royal Union is founded by Lord Jeremiah Garland and Captain Josh! *Captain Josh is named guildmaster! *The East India Union is founded by Lord Jeremiah Garland, and becomes the official trading company of the guild! *James Dreadhawk, Darkblade, Matthew O'Malley, and William Yellowbones join the guild! *Matthew O'Malley is booted from the guild on charges of treachery! News this Week: *Lord Jeremiah Garland returns from a two week absense, and is new guildmaster! *Lee Knite joins the guild! *The Royal Union and the Co. Black Guard are official allies! *Solomon Singedmorrigan makes his return and is made head of the Royal Union Army! News Today: *Zoye "the Tough" Pond joins guild! *Leon Swordhound joins guild! *Stormwalker is officially made a guild public enemy! Royal Union Music Gallery Below are links to the official songs of the Royal Union. Simply click the links to listen. *Royal Union National Anthem, "The Battle Cry of Freedom": http://www.youtube.com/watch=vJjC5pP0nEHA *Royal Union Navy song "The Mary Ellen Carter" by little-known Canadian Folk Artist Stan Rogers: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fhop5VuLDIQ Army song- Dixie to Arms! ( The Royal Union was first known as the first Dixie, they gained the Southern Accent mostly before the South in U.S did. This song isnt our song because we beleive in anything the south did. it is because it is a good song. ( accept the rebel part ) and because we are basically the land of Dixie. ( since south failed in the War. ) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_W8uP0AAT0&feature=related UUF.jpg|The Royal Union Flag! Sea A..jpg|The Royal Flag Ship, The Sea Avenger! New Boston.jpg|The Capital, New Boston! Kings Mansion.jpg|Kings Mansion! Screenshot 2011-08-11 23-49-25.jpg|King Josh With his Mansion! Screenshot 2011-08-11 10-38-15.jpg|Prince Jeremiah Pond! Daughter.jpg|Princess Valentine Pond! Lizzy.jpg|Princess Elizabeth Pond! Screenshot 2011-08-11 23-50-51.jpg|King Josh! WAC.jpg|Map of West America ( Where United Union is ) U.U.S.C.jpg|Our Steel Corp. Logo! Trade Ship.jpg|Our Best Trade ship! The Sea-Sailer! UUSM3.jpg|United Union Area map - year 1800! Elite sharp.jpg|Elite - Sharpshooters Uniforms! Military officer2.jpg|Military Officer Uniforms! Military regular.jpg|Military Regular Uniforms! BBB Uniforms.jpg|Elite-Blue-Boys Brigade Uniforms! EIU.jpg|East India Union Trading Co. Flag! JPS.jpg|Josh's Signature PJP.jpg|Jeremiah's Signature PEP.jpg|Elizabeth's Signature PVP.jpg|Valentine's Signature United Union Navy Crest.jpg|Navy Crest United Union Army Crest.jpg|Army Crest Royal Union Photo Gallery Guild Holidays and Events Below is a list of guild holidays and events, as well as the days they will be celebrated: *Royal Union Day (day guild was founded) - July 19 *Founder's Day (day commerating Captain Josh and Jeremiah Garland) - TBA *Officer's Day (day commerating the hardwork done by officers) - TBA *Military Day (day commerating the loyalty of the Royal Union Army) - TBA *Royal Union Olympics (various competitions) - TBA *Kings Birthday ( Current Date ) - April 6 Guild Poll Current Question: Where should our official base be? Somewhere on Port Royal Padres Del Fuego Lava Glitch Rumrunner Cellar Kingshead Warehouse Other The Government Positions Secretary of The House - James Dreadhawk The Supreme Class Head of Foreign Affairs - Lord Jeremiah Garland Head of War - Solomon Singedmorrigan Head of Aid - Zoye the Tough Head of Parliament - Lee Knite The Noble Class Head of Economy - Head of Defense - Billy Bladebreaker Head of Infansturcture - Head of Royal Guard - Darkblade Basic Military Army Listed highest - lowest: *General *General's Staff *Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Corporal *Sergeant *Private Navy Listed highest - lowest: *Fleet Admiral *Vice Admiral *Commodore *Lieutenant *Captain *Ensign *Seaman Royal Guard Listed highest - lowest: *Brigadier General *Brigadier Commander *Brigadier *Royal Guard *Guard Military Commanders *Head of Army - Captain Josh (General) *Head of Navy - Solomon Singedmorrigan (Fleet Admiral) *Head of RG - Darkblade (Brigadier General) *Field Marshall (Head of Strategy and Statistics) - Lord Jeremiah Garland (Commander) *Head of Marine Division - Lee Knite (Commodore) *Head of General's Staff - James Dreadhawk (General's Staff) Sharpshooter Division *Captain *Lieutenant *Corporal *Sergeant *Private Head of our Sharpshooters - Needed Elite Blueoys Brigade *Elite-Captain *Elite-Lieutenant *Elite-Corporal *Elite-Sergeant Head of Elite Blueboys Brigade - Needed Blueboys Brigade is a Very Hard Job, these men are Elite Soldiers. Specially Trained to withstand ANYTHING not everybody is fit to be a Blueboy. these soldiers are Targeted, Because they are Loyal, Trained, Brave, and mostly Devoted Soldiers. ( Bayonets''' AND Uniforms '''ARE Required!!!! ) Cannoneers ( Grenades ) *C-Captain *C-Lieutenant *C-Corporal *C-Sergeant *C-Private Our Declaration of Independence The Royal Union Wikia Users Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Anything to pass on to the Royal Union, say so in comments, ''or ''contact any of these Wikia users: Lord Jeremiah Garland AND Userbox code = Category:Fan Documents Category:Guilds Category:POTCO